Promise
by henrysquirrels
Summary: Another mission, another set of challenges to overcome just to be together. "When?", Sakura asked cautiously. "Later tonight", Kakashi sighed. ANBU was ANBU, nothing would change that.
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've been really busy with school and exit exams and stuff, please for give me! Anyway, I HAVE NOT and WILL NOT give up on Life's Complicated or Promise. I'll update this story in two days......if you're lucky :v jk. Seriously though, I will update this story soon...Don't hold your breath for the new chapter of Life's Complicated though, I lost my inspiration.....BUT I WILL FIND IT!!!! I WON'T GIVE UP!!!! **

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. AND. NEVER. WILL.......unless my evile plan works...

Promise

* * *

Winter

* * *

Another mission, another set of challenges to overcome just to be together. It was always like this. Well, that's what Sakura signed up for when she left the academy. After all, life isn't perfect…

"When?" Sakura asked cautiously. As she saw him enter the bedroom window dressed up in his ANBU uniform. He was leaving her. '_Again. But he just came back from another mission not two days ago..'_

She felt tears start to gather at the corner of her eyes as she turned away from him and walked into their kitchen, Yes, it was _theirs_.

"Later tonight" Kakashi sighed.

Damn him. Why did he always act so aloof when in uniform. It was almost as if he didn't care whether or not he came back to her. Why was she always the emotional one? Damn it.

"Right, I shouldn't be surprised." Sakura muttered as she fixed him some dinner.

"Hm" Kakashi sat down and watched her.

After a few moments she couldn't take it anymore. She could feel his stare and his eyes were practically burning holes into her back.

"What!? Stop looking at me like that!" She spun around and faced him, her hands gripping the kitchen counter practically begging her conscience to not let her break down now. _There's always time for that later. _

Kakashi just continued to stare at her. It was really starting to annoy her. Was there something on her face? Was there drool on her chin from the nap she took earlier? What was he looking at?

"Be happy." Was all he said before he walked to the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch.

Did she miss something? What? Oh well, Kakashi had always been a strange man.

She leaned on the counter for what seamed forever until she thought she could smell something burning.

"MY DUMPLINGS!" Sakura yelled and turned around to turn off the stove. _Sheesh, crisis averted…kind of._

She heard him enter the kitchen as she put some dumpling for him in a bowl. Sakura peeked at him from the reflection of the microwave. He seemed to be staring off into space, but Sakura knew better.

She slid the plate of food in front him and wiped her hands on her apron. Right now she felt as if she needed to get away from him and be alone for a while. They rarely got to see each other since Sakura was always at the hospital and he was always on ANBU missions, it was as if someone didn't want them to be together.

'_If he only knew how much he meant to her, maybe he would at least pretend to care for her'. _Why oh why did she always fall for the ones who are emotionally scarred? Was she cursed or something?

They had been together for at least 2 years now. It took awhile for Naruto and Sasuke to get used to the idea of Sakura and Kakashi being together. The wait had been worth it, now the two rivals treated them as if they were a family. Aaahh memories….

Sakura thought about this as she walked to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower, she deserved it. Lately her relationship with the copy-nin had become strained and her days at the hospital were as boring as ever.

As the hot water hit her back, she watched the shadow of Kakashi's footsteps pass by and pause momentarily. What was going on in his head? She was dying to know. And what did he mean by _'Be happy'_?

She quickly finished her shower and glanced at the clock on the wall

8:30

He wouldn't be around for much longer. Kakashi was never late for ANBU missions. _'Better go say sorry for yelling at him earlier or else I'll have to wait like a month or something…'_

Sakura took a deep breath before walking into the bedroom only clad in a towel. Damn it she hated saying sorry, it was always so awkward…

"Kakashi I want to apolo-"

"It's alright, I forgive you" he said bleakly while packing his backpack for the trip. He didn't even turn around to look at her while she tried to apologize.

Sakura clenched her jaw and turned to walk out of the room "Fine, be that w-"

At that moment Kakashi grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Um, Kakashi?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Don't talk, at least not until I'm done talking" he took a deep breath "Sakura, this mission is a bit different from my other ones."

"What do yo-"

"Shh." he continued " I'm not sure if I'll come back from this one. I can't tell you any details but if I don't come back…..I don't want you to wait for me." he said, holding her tighter.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking slightly. Shit, here she was acting like a bitch while he was mentally preparing for the mission, a mission that he might not return from.

" I just, just needed to hold you one last time. Just like this"

She could feel hear his voice vibrate in his chest as she wound her arms around his back . She wanted to stay like this forever, but she knew he would have to leave her in a few minutes.

"Sakura"

"mhm"

"I need you to promise me that you'll move on if something happens to me" he whispered into her ear, lightly pushing her away to stare into her eyes. He looked determined to make her move on if anything happened. She could feel his sharingan bored into her eyes.

"Kakashi, I can't promis-" Sakura's voice faltered. She could feel her eyes watering up and throat close up from his words. _How could he ask something like this from her? Did he have any idea of what he was asking her to do? _

"Promise me?" He grabbed her shoulders with both of his hands, now holding her at arms length.

"But-"

"Sakura, I'm not saying I'm going to die on this mission, even though the possibility is still there; I just don't want you to mourn for me everyday and give up on life. Do you understand?" he said, once again pulling her to him in a bone crushing hug, his words full of emotion.

"yes…." now the tears were leaking out of her eyes and onto his jacket. She tried desperately to stifle the sobs that threatened to erupt but failed. Kakashi only held her tighter and she grabbed fist full's of his vest and desperately clung to him. She couldn't help the sobs that racked her body.

"I have to go now", he slowly picked her up bridle style and placed her on their bed. She continued to sob into his jacket and refused to let it go. He pried her fingers from his uniform as he placed one last kiss on her lips before he tucked a blanket around her body.

"Kakashi, please don't leave me! You can't go!", Sakura cried desperately as she tried to convince him to just reject the mission. She knew it was no use though, ANBU was ANBU, nothing would change that.

"Remember what you promised me Sakura", Kakashi tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear, "be happy…and be strong, you're a kunoichi.". he squeezed her shoulders as he whispered in her ear, "I love you".

Sakura's world faded into darkness as she watched him back away from her while grabbing his pack and jumping out the bedroom window into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is only part A. Damn teachers keep assigning me project after project....**

Sakura woke up to light streaming through her open window. She quickly remembered what had happened the night before. Kakashi was gone. And she didn't even know for how long. Possibly forever. She felt her throat tighten again as she remembered what he had made her promise. How the hell was she supposed to keep it?_ Well he never said that I wasn't allowed to wait for him….or look for him if he became M.I.A._

_Stop thinking like that, you're being ridiculous Sakura._

Great now she was talking to herself. She just hoped she didn't go crazy by the time Kakashi came back. He was acting so strangely the night before. He was acting like he expected he was going to die on his assigned mission.

Sakura slowly dragged herself out of bed. After all, she did have to go to the hospital to take care of her patients.

* * *

"Heyyy Sakura!" Ino called from the end of the hallway of the hospital.

_Damnit, she's every-_

"Whats up? Wow, you look like someone just kicked you're puppy." Ino said, while flipping her hair over her shoulder in a smart aleky way.

_She won't even let me finish thin-_

"Helloo?! Is anyone in there? Earth to Sakura!" Ino screeched in Sakura's ear.

"INO! This is a Hospital! Shut up!" Tsunade, who hade apparently overheard her yelling at Sakura, yelled.

"I'm very sorry Tsunade-sama." Sakura and Ino replied quickly before walking the opposite way.

"So, whats wrong?" Ino asked, more quietly this time.

"Nothing, Kakashi just…he just left for a mission last night…" Sakura said, quietly; trying to keep her eyes from filling with tears.

"….And what else happened? I know that's not all there is to it." Ino nudged her with her elbow.

"He just made me promise to move on if he didn't come back that's all…its nothing to worry about Ino-pig." This time Sakura could feel tears start to flood her eyes and start to escape the corners of her eyes. _Damnit, how does Ino always know what to ask, and its always at the wrong time. Sakura turned her head slightly so Ino would see her crying over something so silly._

"_Forehead….." Ino touched her shoulder lightly._

"_I'm fine, I have to get back to work Ino" Sakura said quickly and speed walked away from Ino. _


End file.
